Beat down on B Dup
Dialoge Zum Anhören des ersten Teils hier klicken, für den zweiten hier und für den dritten hier (im Haus der Johnsons: Sweet sitzt niedergeschlagen im Sessel und hat Besuch von einer reichlich abgemagerten Junkie-Schlampe, möglicherweise einer Freundin) *'Schlampe:' Kleine Aufmunterung. Ich höre, du bist ziemlich down. Also hab ich dir von B Dup was besorgt. (sie kommt mit einer kleinen Crack-Pfeife näher. Er wehrt ab) *'Sean "Sweet" Johnson:' Nein, hey... ich lass das mal lieber. (sie hockt sich einschmeichelnd vor ihn hin) *'Schlampe:' Komm schon, Sweet. Genieß es. Das ist der Stoff der Reichen und der Berühmten. Wird dir gefallen. Es nimmt den Schmerz... (sie streichelt seine rechte Wange) *'Sweet:' Ach ja? (Sweet nimmt die Pfeife und will sie anzünden, als urplötzlich Carl "CJ" Johnson im Zimmer steht) *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Oh, was zur Hölle machst du da?! (Sweet springt auf) *'Sweet:' Scheiße. (die Junkie-Braut setzt sich auf den Sessel) *'Sweet:' Mann, immer heißt es Koks, Koks, Koks. (er stellt die Pfeife auf einen Tisch) *'Sweet:' Ich will nur wissen, was daran so gut ist. *'CJ:' Was ist denn los mit dir, Mann? *'Sweet:' Dieses Zeug hat unser ganzes Viertel kaputt gemacht. Da.. da kann es mich doch auch zerstören. *'CJ:' Du hast das Zeug nicht nötig, Sweet. *'Sweet:' Was weißt du schon? Darauf läuft's doch jetzt hinaus. (die Junkie-Braut ist wieder aufgestanden) *'Schlampe:' Na los, Sweet. Nimm 'nen Zug. (CJ drängt die Braut zur Seite) *'CJ:' Hey, Mann, das Zeug nimmt dir dein Herz weg. Kapierst du das nicht? Irgendeine Schlampe labert dich zu, und das kommt dabei raus? *'Sweet' (sauer):' Ach, Scheiße! *'Schlampe: Du wirst dich um B Dup kümmern müssen. *'CJ' (wütend):' Was? B Dup? Das können wir gleich angehen, Mann! (er drängt die protestierende Junkie-Braut energisch zum Ausgang) *'CJ: Schwing deinen Arsch hier raus. Schlampe! (vor dem Haus bzw. im Auto unterwegs zu B Dups Haus) *'CJ:' Was hast du dir da gedacht, Bruder? *'Sweet:' Ich hab's satt, Mann, absolut satt. Ich hab's satt, mir den Arsch aufzureißen und die Scheiße hier wird trotzdem nicht besser. Ich hab's satt zuzusehen, wie meine Familie auseinanderbricht. *'CJ:' Sweet, Mann, du musst ein bisschen mehr Zuversicht haben. Klar, zur Zeit ist alles ziemlich abgefuckt, aber wir stehen vor einem Wendepunkt. Der Tag wird kommen, an dem die Johnson-Familie ganz oben steht, und zwar bald. *'Sweet:' Ja, ja, CJ, du bist für uns da, ich weiß schon. (im Flur von B Dups Haus: ein Junkie in den Farben der GSF hockt am Boden herum, CJ klopft an B Dups Tür) *'CJ:' Hey, B Dup! Mach auf! *'Sweet:' B Dup! (CJ klopft energischer) *'CJ:' Hey, mach die Tür auf, du Dreckskerl! *'Junkie' (lallt):' Yo, Dup ist nicht hier. Ist vor 'ner Weile ausgezogen. (Sweet schnappt sich den abgefuckten Typen) *'Sweet: Wo ist er hin, Arschloch? *'Junkie:' Yo, yo, yo, du ruinierst meine Klamotten, Alter. *'Sweet:' Rede, du Idiot! *'Junkie:' Yo, ich hab hier was für dich, was ganz Kleines, genau das, was du brauchst... *'Sweet:' Ich will nichts von dieser Scheiße! (er zieht eine Pistole und richtet sie auf den Kopf des Junkie) *'Sweet:' Ich sollte dich auf der Stelle umlegen! (CJ drängt sich zwischen seinen Bruder und den Typen) *'CJ' (beruhigend):' Sweet, dreh nicht durch, Mann! Komm schon, steck die Kanone weg! Der ist nur ein Junkie, Mann! *'Sweet: Shit. Er trägt die Farben der Families. Damit müsste er eigentlich was Besonderes sein. *'CJ' (zum Junkie):' Hör zu, du Idiot. Sag uns einfach, wo B Dup jetzt wohnt, dann verschwinden wir. *'Junkie: Er wohnt drüben in Glen Park - seine Jungs sind immer da und geben einem, was man braucht. (CJ schubst den Junkie zur Seite) *'CJ:' Du hast Glück. (die Brüder sind wieder draußen) *'CJ:' Oh, Mann, Glen Park! *'Sweet:' Im Herzen des Kilo-Trays-Reviers. *'CJ:' Scheiß drauf, ich bin dabei, dieser Typ hat es lange genug herausgefordert. Wir nehmen das ganze Viertel auseinander! *'Sweet:' Du sagst es. Los geht's! (kurz darauf, beim Glen Park: sie haben einen Bandenkrieg provoziert) *'Sweet:' Wir tun diesen Ballas richtig weh! *'CJ:' Die Johnson-Boys räumen auf! (nach dem Gefecht) *'Sweet:' Dieses Viertel hätten wir verarztet!! *'CJ:' Aber nirgends eine Spur von B Dup, Kumpel. *'Sweet:' Schau dir die Bude da drüben mal an. (nach einer weiteren Schießerei sind sie nun im Inneren von B Dups Haus. Sweet schnappt sich den Dealer und hält ihn fest) *'Sweet:' Rede. *'B Dup:' Hey, hey, nein! Ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich wurde bedroht. Die Scheiße kam vom Boss, Homie. *'CJ:' Leg diesen Motherfucker um. Ich hör mir seinen Scheiß nicht länger an. *'B Dup:' Nein, Mann! Es tut mir Leid, Alter. Smoke ist total durchgeknallt. Völlig paranoid. Er hängt nur noch zu Hause rum und meint, andere Typen wollen sein Geschäft übernehmen. *'CJ:' Wo steckt Smoke? *'B Dup:' Kann ich nicht sagen. *'Sweet:' Ich reiß dir gleich deine verdammte Zunge raus. *'B Dup:' Ich kann's nicht sagen, weil ich's nicht weiß! Nur seine Lieutenants wissen, wo er steckt! (Sweet schleudert B Dup zu Boden und zieht seine Pistole) *'Sweet:' Wir sollten dir trotzdem 'ne Kugel verpassen. (B Dup rappelt sich wieder hoch - sein 'Haushälter' Big Bear kommt ins Zimmer) *'B Dup:' Bear! Hey, Bear! Sieh zu, dass du hier raus kommst! *'Big Bear:' Was gibt's, Euer Lordschaft? *'B Dup:' Leg diese Motherfucker um, und du kriegst was Anständiges zu rauchen. (Big Bear geht auf CJ und Sweet zu, tut aber nichts) *'B Dup:' Leg sie um! Was ist denn los mit dir? Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? (statt zu gehorchen, verpasst Big Bear dem Dealer einen Schubs nach dem anderen) *'Big Bear:' Ich hab genug vom Rauchen und vom Crack. Und ich hab genug davon, dir deinen scheiß Haushalt zu machen. (er schlägt B Dup zu Boden) *'B Dup:' Oh, Scheiße! Mann, wieso tust du das, Mann? (Big Bear ignoriert den Dealer und wendet sich an CJ) *'Big Bear:' CJ, Mann, komm schon, nimm mich wieder ins Team auf. Gib mir zwanzig Steine, dann mach ich, was du willst. Es wird alles wie früher, Mann. *'CJ:' Okay, hauen wir ab. Wir bringen dich wohin, wo's dir gefällt. (vor B Dups Haus, Big Bear sitzt bereits im Infernus des Dealers)) *'Sweet:' Ich kümmer mich um Bear, Mann. (Sweet und CJ umarmen sich) *'CJ:' Okay, man sieht sich später, Big Bear! *'Big Bear:' Wohin gehn wir, Sweet? *'Sweet:' Dorthin, wo wir den alten Bear wieder kriegen, Mann. (Sweet steigt ins Auto) *'Big Bear:' Okay, da bin ich dabei... (sie fahren weg) Mission Fahr mit Sweet (der eine AK-47 mitnimmt) zu B Dups Haus, südöstlich des Los Santos Gym, wo du in Cleaning the Hood schon mal warst, und trete in den roten Marker. Nach der Scene mit dem Junkie gehts weiter in Richtung Glen Park, der auf dem Stadtplan jetzt violett erscheint. Sofern du einen Viertürer fährst, kannst du dir unterwegs noch zwei (möglichst gut bewaffnete) Homies 'rekrutieren'. Achte auf maximale Gesundheit, eine intakte Schutzweste und eine schlagkräftige Waffe, such dir im Park eine Gruppe von Ballas, schieß sie kurzerhand nieder und provoziere auf diese Weise einen Bandenkrieg! Hab stets ein Auge auf Sweet, er hat einen Lebensbalken und darf auf keinen Fall sterben! Nachdem du die üblichen drei Angriffswellen überstanden und damit das Gebiet erobert hast (wie schon einmal in Doberman), ist nicht etwa Feierabend - es geht knallhart weiter: vor B Dups schicker neuer Bleibe, gegenüber dem nordöstlichen Parkrand, stehen jede Menge mit AKs bewaffnete Ballas-Wächter herum, die sofort zum Angriff übergehen und auf dich schießen. Duck dich, fackel nicht lange und mach sie platt. Sobald der Letzte hinüber ist, erscheint ein roter Marker vorm Haus, du kannst es betreten und B Dup zur Rede stellen. Du besitzt jetzt 3 Gebiete bzw. 5,17% der zu erobernden Fläche. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Sean "Sweet" Johnson stirbt. Fortsetzung Sweets → Grove 4 Life [[100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas|'GTA: SA Missions-Übersicht']] Kategorie:San Andreas Missionen